Chaos and Havoc
In the cosmos, Chaos and Havoc are the polar opposites of Peace and Order. At the dawn of time, the Su-Naru giants were embodiments of all Universal Powers. After a Great War with their celestial offspring, most of the big-headed giants were either killed or imprisoned. Many of the slain primordials became essences of their former selves. These raw elements were put into a vault guarded by the Lumi-Visian Sages and locked away for millennia. __TOC__ Place in Prophecy It all began when the Lumi-Visian Sage of Wisdom Jolen-Heli went to the realm of men and took a human wife to bring about the Promised Key he had vowed to send to his faithful believers. It was against interstellar Law for celestial beings that embodied or carried Universal Powers to lay with humans and reproduce. Jolen's former mistress, The Magistrate, wanted Jolen's wife destroyed and begged the Elders to speak forth the oracle she desired. But instead, the Elders answered The Magistrate and said that Jolen would be slain by his own child in the future. The Elders of Invisibase foretold the destruction of the Sages saying that Chaos and Havoc will destroy the triumvirate. The Elders also foretold that The Magistrate would be slain by the lead Sage of Invisibase. The Magistrate paid no mind to the oracle concerning her; she knew that once Jolen was gone, her death would never come to pass. According to the Book of Bastard, Chaos and Havoc will also bring about the end of the Free Information Age of Mankind by destroying the Universal Library on earth. It is also said that Peace and Order will stop Chaos and Havoc, but not before Chaos and Havoc wipe out the Sages. A Carrier for the Powers Jolen-Heli's son Pia Arrabo is fated to murder his own father, an oracle Pia wants to prevent, because even though he's angry at his father for not giving him the throne of Invisibase, he could never murder the one who fathered him. So Pia decides to create a being that could carry out the deed. Pia goes into the Vault of the Sages and steals the Universal Powers of Chaos, Havoc, Peace and Order. With all four powers of the said prophecy in his possession, Pia sets out to change the course of history, not realizing that he is running headlong into his own fate, thus changing the destiny of others. Like his father once did, he goes to earth to find a suitable human female. He meets Alema Gindo and after courting her, convinces her to participate in an experimental procedure to create a super celestial being. When the experiment doesn't go as planned, Pia tells Alema to abort the pregnancy. But Alema claims that the babies inside of her womb can communicate with her; she tells Pia that the children have told her their genders and are begging not to be aborted. But Pia discards his girlfriend's pleas, resets the Anisogamator he used to impregnate her and orders her to terminate the pregnancy. Incarnation of the Powers While Pia is away planning the coup on the Sages, Alema warns the other Lumi-Visians about what Pia will do. She is sent back home where she carries a set of fraternal twins to full term. Alema's babies developed in separate amniotic sacs, but they shared the same placenta (Dichorionic-diamniotic). The Anisogamator was programmed to fuse Chaos and Havoc into one nucleus to fertilize Alema's egg to create one being. But what Alema didn't tell Pia was that the "twin gene" runs heavy in her family. Alema has a fraternal twin brother and her father has a fraternal twin sister. When the nucleus carrying Chaos and Havoc finally reached her egg, it split in two, dividing the Universal Powers therein. This also meant that her children were conceived as a symbiotic being; in essence, they were made from the same egg and are two dissimilar halves of a whole. Alema gave birth to Baruch and Bianca Gindo on Ocober 4, 1991. The children were born blind (without eyeballs), but Alema discovered six months later that their "lenses" won't grow in until their "face plates" do. The children had metal masks on their faces, the trademark distinction of the Lumi-Visians. With the masks came temporary eyes that the twins could use to see. Once their "light-faces" fully develop, the temporary eyes will fall out and the young adults will require masks with tinted eye guards, making their heads operate as one giant, gleaming eyeball. This is why Lumi-Visians wear masks; they are like contact lenses on their eyeball-like heads. Separation of the Powers Alema raised the twins, Baruch and Bianca, like normal children. Alema never considered how dangerous her children were to the world, until one summer while vacationing in the Caribbean. She witnessed the full force of little Bianca's Universal Power manifested in physical form. Alema was horrified if both twins unleashed their powers at once. It was decided that the twins be separated and their minds wiped clean so that neither had any knowledge of the others existence. The girl Bianca grew up to become Masked Baroness. The boy Baruch grew up to become Masked Bastard. When the Bastard became an Arch Bishop, he read the Book of Bastard (then called the Scared Writ) and discovered that he was Chaos Incarnate and was destined to do terrible things. Chaos and Havoc Will Be the Law Like their creator, the Cardinal, Masked Bastard and Masked Baroness will set out to change their destiny and, in the process, changed the lives of to others too. In the future, it is said that the End of the Free Information Age of mankind will come about along with the end of the Lumi-Visian Sages. During that time, Chaos and Havoc will be the Law before Peace and Order rises again. Many interpret this oracle differently. Some believe that the twins will rule over the mortal realm. Others think it is a metaphor referring to the coming war between the children of Jolen-Heli and the hordes of Dagon. Category:Bishops of Bastard topics